In conventional switches of the double pole, two position type, where size and dimensions are not especially critical, the problems of arcing between the dual rockers, within the case, and the problems of rocker twisting, uneven closing, etc. do not normally occur.
It has been found that in miniature switches, used in electronic circuitry, and in sub-miniature switches, which are of even smaller size, the parts, such as the plungers, plunger tips, rockers, terminals and even the switch case are so tiny that they not only are most difficult to machine, shape and install but they may tend to twist in use and cause uneven closing of the circuits. In addition the double poles and dual rockers are so close to each other that cross arcing may occur within the sub-miniature switch case.
It has heretofore been proposed in see-saw switches of the push button type to provide flat metal terminals which are straight and to provide an upstanding insulative wall, or walls, in the space between the dual see-saws as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,598 to Nishikawa et al of Sept. 26, 1972.
However in the tiny, sub-miniature switches of the instant invention space must be conserved and there is no room for the dual spring, pressed pushing rods, complicated pushing rod carrier, spring latches and other parts of such see-saw switches.